


JETLAGGED

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the time when they had that two weeks vacation but Changmin  gotta go to America for some work (for photoshoot and promoting a movie, i think??)</p>
            </blockquote>





	JETLAGGED

**Author's Note:**

> Warning:  
> Excess usage of petnames and utter fluffyness

 

 

_**What time is it where you are?** _

_**I miss you more than anything** _

__

Changmin sighed as he stepped off the plane.

 

Another day, another country, another hotel.

 

He wouldn’t mind it so much usually (after all, he knows exactly what to be expected when he signed on those dotted lines all those years ago)..

 

Nope, he wouldn’t mind but for one thing:

He’s alone this time.

 

He’s so used with the other always besides him that now he feels… well~ 

 _Lonely_.

__

 

_**I’m back at home you feel so far** _

_**Waitin’ for the phone to ring** _

__

Yunho glares at the white and pink phone lying innocently at his drawn up feet – willing for the small device to ring. But it remains motionless.. not even a blink or a peep of incoming message, let alone a call.

 

Hugging his knees closer to himself, he pouts for all his worth..

 

Stupid management! Why can’t he follow Changmin?? 

Or better yet, why can’t Changmin stays here with him??

 

Just because Changmin has to do some promotion for his movie, doesn’t mean he has to go all the way to L.A and left Yunho here in Korea all alone.  

 

And why hasn’t Changmin calls Yunho yet?

 

Yunho knows for a fact that his flight landed like 10 minutes  _already_  (Lord knows he harassed the staff at the airport enough by calling every hour or so).

Doesn’t he miss Yunho too??

 

And his last thought before he fell asleep was he would definitely make Changmin grovel and apologizes next time he spoke to him..

 

And when the phone finally dances and vibrates silently on the bed, Yunho is long gone lost in his beautiful dream world where his young lover is lavishing him with cuddles and kisses and pink cotton candy ( **A/N: =.=;;** ).

__

 

_**It’s gettin’ lonely livin’ upside down** _

_**I don’t even wanna be in this town** _

_**Tryin’ to figure out the time zone’s makin’ me crazy** _

__

’ _Hello. You’ve reache.._ ’

Changmin hang up. 

 

Idly he wonders where Yunho is and if his absentminded lover forgot his phone again. He smiles fondly as he thought of the bright smile of the older man whenever Changmin chastised him for forgetting or losing his phone. Yunho never gets angry when Changmin scolded him – only laugh and kiss Changmin on the cheek which he’s embarrassed to say that it’s an excellent way to make him forgets his annoyance. 

 

It wasn’t until he is in the coach provided by the hotel, flanked by the manager and his bodyguard and enjoying the bright afternoon sun and balmy breeze of L.A air that it enters his mind that it is actually middle of the night back in Korea.  

So Yunho might be sleeping at this moment… 

 

Changmin took out his phone again and type quickly,

‘ _Goodnight baby.. Sorry I missed calling you._

_OTW to hotel now.._

_Missing you bad. Chu~ ♡*_ ’

 

Feeling foolish and yet so helplessly in love that he can’t help it, he kissed the phone screen before pressing the ‘ **send** ’ button.

 

Grinning and blushing slightly (though he’s really grateful to both the manager-hyung and bodyguard-hyung for not commenting on his ridiculous act),

he flipped the phone close, leaned back and closed his eyes.

 

Who knows, he might meet Yunho in his dream..

__

 

_**You say good morning** _

_**When it’s midnight** _

_**Going out of my head** _

_**Alone in this bed** _

__

The chirping of the birds outside woke him up.

 

Yawning and stretching luxuriously, Yunho snuggled back into his fluffy pillows with a contented sigh. It wasn’t easy to get day off and after such hectic schedule TVXQ had for the past few months, this two weeks holiday is more than due. 

Although~ he feels sorry (and a bit p.o) for Changmin having to sacrifice a week of their vacation to work and thus cutting down on  **ChangminHo Loving Time**.. 

 

Closing his eyes once more, he blindly reached for his phone – lost somewhere in between sheet and mountain of pillows. Once he found it, he brought it closer to his face and squinted at the screen. Seeing the 3 missed calls and 1 message blinking back at him, Yunho squealed and sat up straight. 

 

Giggling at  the mushy message, he pressed the speed dial button to call his boyfriend.

 

“Mwaa.. ‘lo?”

 

Sleepy voice greeted him

 

“Baby! Good morning!!”

Yunho squeal excitedly.

“I’m  _so~_ … sorry I missed your call last night~”

 

“…nho?”

Came the incoherent reply.

 

Yunho pouted,

“Of course it’s me.. who else?? Minnie, you’re not cheating on me, are you?!!”

 

“Wha..”

 

“Coz if you do, I’ll be really sad and I promise I’ll make your life miserable!”

 

* _pause_ *

“Baby.. what **time** is it there?”

 

“Umm.. 10:30.. Why?? Are you still in bed, Minnie?

Are they making you work like really hard and now you’re so exhausted that you feel like dying?! OMG~ What if you’re really dying!!

Huhu.. I will _avenge_ your death, Baby!”

 

….. _Never_ let it be said that Jung Yunho IS  **NOT**  a dramatic man =.=;;

 

“It’s still _midnight_ here, Love..”

Changmin said calmly before his lover could work himself up to a coronary attack.

 

On the opposite of the world, Yunho grinned sheepishly.. He totally forgot of the time difference.

“Oops.. Sorry baby.. I’ll let you go back to sleep now.. You must be tired”

 

“ **Wait**. It’s okay..

Just talk to me~”

 

Yunho tilted his head,

“Eh? What about?”

 

“Anything..

What do you have for dinner last night?”

 

“Oohh.. I had samgyetang.. Junjin-hyung’s treat!!  

Well actually we went out coz he called and said that he’s alone and we haven’t been hanging out like since forever~!

And Oh, Heechul-hyung got day off yesterday so we met him and then we went to noraebang and then..”

 

Changmin  lay back onto the pillows,

smiling softly as he let his lover’s sweet excited voice washed over him… gently lulling him back to sleep.

 

 

_**I wake up to your sunset** _

_**And it’s drivin’ me mad** _

_**I miss you so bad** _

_**And my heart is so jet lagged** _

 

“Hello Changdollie~!”

 

“…. Who is this?”

 

“Why~ It’s Leeteuk-hyung! Hey, you’re in America right? How’s there? Shag any babe yet?”

* _laugh_ *

 

“I’m not you, hyung. I don’t fuck and tell.. by the way, why do you have Yunho-hyung’s phone? Is he there?”

 

“Yunho? Yeah, he’s here but I don’t think you can talk to him now..”

 

“Why? Is he alright?”

 

“He’s okay.. Jeez, calm down you mother hen.. He’s just asleep at the moment. We went out and I think poor boy is all tuckered out..”

 

“Ah.. okay..”

 

“Is it anything important? Should I wake him up?”

 

“Naah.. It’s alright. Just tell him.. um..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Just tell him to take care.

I’m not around to make sure he won’t be doing anything stupid.”

 

“Haha.. Will do. Bye Min!

See ya when you come back!”

 

“Yeah...”

 

*click*

 

‘ _…. And tell him that I miss him.._ ’

__

 

_**What time is it where you are?** _

_**5 more days and I’ll be home** _

_**I keep your picture in my car** _

_**I hate the thought of you alone** _

 

“… and don’t forget to lock the door and on the alarm.

And  **DO NOT EVER** open the door without looking through the peep hole.

And even after you do, don’t open the door unless you actually _know_ the person on the other side.

I don’t _care_ if it’s old lady or little puppy or even babies, don’t _just simply_ let anyone into the apartment.”

 

“Yes mom..”

 

“Yunho, this is not a joke. I would be **most** displeased if I have to come home to your dead body.

Know what, maybe I should ask Minho or Kyuhyun to come and stay with you??

No, maybe not Kyu.. He’s  _worse_  than you.. Minho is more responsible..”

 

“Baby.. baby.. **calm** down.. _I’ll be fine_.

I know how to take care of myself~ I know hapkido, remember?”

 

“Yeah.. like a _decade_ ago! Which reminds me: Baby, don’t go out **alone**.

If you need to buy anything, either ask someone to go with you or wait until I come back.

I’ve made sure everything all stocked up before I left so I know for fact that you won’t be starving.”

 

“Changmin~ I’m not a kid, you know..”

 

“Yunho, I love you.. I _really_ do.

But I also know you’re one of the _clumsiest_ person I’ve met.. and the biggest softie in the world. I don’t want others to take advantage of that, that’s all~

Aish.. I wish I could bring you here with me.

I _**hate** _ the thought of you alone..”

 

“Aww… I love you too, honey~..”   **:D**

 

“Same here, baby.

By the way, you know I jot down all the emergency numbers next to the phone in the living room, right?

And don’t forget to check the stove before you go out and bef…”

 

“……..”  **=.=;;;**

__

 

_**I’ve been keeping busy all the time** _

_**Just to try to keep you off my mind** _

_**Tryin’ to figure out the time zone’s makin’ me crazy** _

__

“Yunho?”

 

“Hmm? Oh hello hyung..”

 

“What are you doing here? It’s already 10pm..

Plus I thought you are on holiday?”

 

“Um.. Well.. I thought I could lend a hand with training the newbies.

Maybe get in some dance practice myself, perhaps..?”

 

“… You miss Changmin that much, huh?”

 

“What?

No, no.. It’s just that~ I’ve got a bit of free time in my hands..”

 

“Hey, don’t get me wrong. I totally get it.

You both are pretty much attached at the hips. It’s only normal that when he’s not around, you’ll feel lonely.

Though it amazes me, Yunho-ah.. How could you stay with him this long..

I mean, Changmin-sshi is a great guy.. But not exactly the warmest and the most _polite_ of maknae around, is he?”

 

“Changmin is **amazing**!

He’s caring and sweet and maybe people thinks he’s sarcastic and mean and cold but that’s only because they don’t know him like I do..

He’s actually very shy and sometimes he feels awkward in the crowd but he’s getting better now.

And he’s everything good in the world and the reason I haven’t give up yet and..”

 

“Woah.. woah.. chill, man.. I didn’t mean anything bad.

Sorry..”

* _Grin_ *

“Guess you know him best than anyone else. Plus if Angel!Yunho thinks Shim Changmin is the best thing that ever grace this earth, then he must be something else.”

* _pause_ *

“… somewhere deep _**deep** _ inside..”

 

* _sheepish look_ *

“Sorry hyung.. He _is_ though..

Changmin really is an amazing person.. I just wish that everybody can see that.

Most people thinks he’s scary.. _Adorable_. But scary nonetheless..”

 

“Yunho, have you even _seen_ his glare?!

I swear it could scald skin from a person’s flesh..”

 

* _laugh gaily_ *

“Are you kidding me?

I got the  **Glare O Doom**  every other hour or so. I think I’m immune to it actually..”

 

“You’re a brave brave man, Jung Yunho.. Come, let us go and have a drink on me.

I might as well make sure you’ll get home safely tonight lest your over-protective maknae decided to take it out on us mere mortals later for not taking care of his hyung..”

 

“And _dinner_?”

 

“Gah! Stop with the puppy’s eyes!

 _Fine_.. Dinner as well..”

 

“Yay!”  **:D**

__

 

_**You say good morning** _

_**When it’s midnight** _

_**Going out of my head** _

_**Alone in this bed** _

__

“Goodnight baby..”

Changmin whispered into the phone gently lest he wakes Yunho who had fallen asleep..

Soft snuffling sound drifted through the line. 

 

And it’s with great reluctance that Changmin flipped close the phone before stepping up to the stage where a sea of reporters is waiting for him.

 

‘  _3 more days, Love.._ ’

__

 

_**I wake up to your sunset** _

_**And it’s drivin’ me mad** _

_**I miss you so bad** _

_**And my heart heart heart is so jet lagged** _

__

“.. is it very cold there?”

 

“Aww.. wear warmer clothes, alright? I don’t want you to catch a cold..”

 

* _giggling_ *

“No.. I miss you more..”

 

“Mmmuaah! Now your turn~!”

 

* _pouting_ *

“You’re such a meanie, baby..”

 

Jaejoong and Yoochun could just shake their heads at their idiot-in-love former leader rolling around happily on the plush black carpet inside Jaejoong’s lavish apartment - the phone firmly tucked against his ear.

They can vaguely hear tinny voice of TVXQ maknae coming from the phone's speaker - no doubt whispering some mushy lovey dovey things to his giggling boyfriend. 

 

“Where did I go wrong raising these kids, huh?”

Jaejoong muttered to himself as another giggle coming from the floor.

 

Yoochun just pat his hand consolingly. 

__

 

_**I miss you so bad** _

_**I wanna share your horizon** _

_**I miss you so bad** _

_**And see the same sun rising** _

_**I miss you so bad** _

_**Turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me…** _

__

’ _Attention. Announcing the arrival of flight KAL018, Korean Air from Los Angeles. Thank you_ ’

 

Ah.. Home sweet home..

Changmin thought as he stepped into Incheon International Airport.

 

He went through all the custom and luggage claiming almost in auto mode.

He done this so many times that all the airport staff knows him by name now (of course, that also might be due to his status as the other half of TVXQ).

 

As he walked towards the exit of the arrival hall, he wonders Yunho would be home or would he be out with his friends or family.

Changmin tried to call him before he board the plane in L.A and again when the wheels first touched the Korea soil (which he got scolded from the air stewardess for it..). But weirdly enough, Yunho’s phone seems to be turned off.

Changmin sincerely hopes that his lover just forgot to charge his phone again instead of leaving it somewhere else.

 

He was still fiddling around with his phone – wondering if he should try to call Yunho again, and largely ignoring the excited whispers (and squeals) and pointing fingers that went all around him.

Like he said, he’s used to all these by now..

 

“ **CHANGMINNIE** ~!!”

 

At the shout, he looked up in surprise to see Yunho just outside the gate – waving madly with a wide grin adorning his small face.

 

And Changmin can’t help but grin back (just barely keeping himself from running towards his lover and kiss him senseless – public be damned).

 

‘ _I’m home.._ ’

 

 

 

 

**END**

 

 

 

Model!Changmin XXDDD 

 

 

 

Fluffy!Yunho who misses his Changminnie :D

 

 

 

These two are so pabo for each other!! 

All-cool-on-the-outside-but-actually-totally-lovey-dovey-mushy!couple

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- These two are so so so SO far gone on each other XD  
> \- I love writing bout fluffy!Yunho and romantic!Changmin the most!!! XXXDDD


End file.
